Papa's Potatoria
Chefs Allan / Lisa / Custom Items Potatoes *French Fries (Start) *Hash Browns (Rank 2 with Tohru) *Tater Tots (Rank 7 with Marty) *Twister Fries (Day 27 with Roy) Sides *Butter (Start) *Bananas (Start) *Strawberries (Day 2 with Ann) *Green Peppers (Rank 3 with Scooter) *Red Peppers (Rank 4 with Greg) *Carrots (Rank 5 with Rita) *Celery (Rank 8 with Zoe) *Stir Fry (Rank 9 with Penny) *Cheese Cubes (Rank 11 with Little Edoardo) *Watermelon Cubes (Rank 12 with Rico) *Chocolate Cubes (Rank 14 with Chuck) *Raspberry Cubes (Rank 18 with Nick) *Blueberry Cubes (Rank 19 with James) Sauces *Ketchup (Start) *Mustard (Start) *Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Rank 6 with Shannon) *Mayo (Rank 16 with Wally) *Hot Sauce (Rank 24 with Maggie) *Wasabi Sauce (Rank 26 with Ivy) *Wild Onion Sauce (Rank 36 with Sarge Fan!) Drinks *Fizzo (Start) *Hyper Green (Rank 10 with Professor Fitz) *Diet Fizzo (Rank 15 with Big Pauly) *Dr. Cherry (Rank 20 with Kahuna) *Lemon Mist (Rank 25 with Cecilia) *Tangerine Pop (Rank 30 with Connor) *Root Beer (Rank 34 with Mayor Mallow) *Purple Burple (Rank 37 with Mindy) Ice (Rank 21 with Prudence) *Ice Cubes (Rank 21 with Prudence) *Crushed Ice (Rank 22 with Lockey Clive) *Ice Pyramids (Rank 28 with Mitch) *Ice Prisms (Rank 29 with Sasha) *Ice Bears (Rank 31 with Johnny) *Ice Worms (Rank 33 with Kingsley) *Icycles (Rank 39 with Bertha) *Papa Louie Ice (Rank 49 with Maddona) Popcorn *Buttered Popcorn (Start) *Candy Jack (Rank 13 with Scarlett) *Kettle Corn (Rank 17 with Clair) *Chocolate Corn (Rank 23 with Cletus) *Red Hot Popcorn (Rank 27 with Hugo) *Cinnamon Swirl (Rank 32 with Willow) *Cheddar Corn (Raank 35 with Yippy) *Cotton Puffs (Rank 38 with Edna) Trivia *Mary gets new look. *Allan has the highest my order. *Doan and Willow were married as seen in the intro. *Hope frowns in the game. * Neutral Customers In Tutorial *Xolo *Willow Random Day Customers *Wendy *Tony Solary *Roy *Robby *Clover Time Customers *Zeke *Ninjoy *Skyler *Gino Romano *Mandi Solary *Boomer *Scarlett Ingerdiental Customers *Ann *Rico *Scooter *Greg *Rita *Shannon *Marty *Zoe *Penny *Professor Fitz *Little Edoardo *Nathan *Yippy *Chuck *Big Pauly *Wally *Clair *Nick *Taylor *Prudence *Lockey Clive *Cletus *Maggie *Cecilia *Ivy *Hugo *Mitch *Sasha *Connor *Johnny *James *Kingsley *Lisa *Sarge Fan! *Mindy *Edna * Absent customers Allan Kahuna Peggy Georgito Captain Cori Rest Of Us *Fretch (Rank 40) *Bruna Romano (Rank 41) *Doan (Rank 42) *Utah (Rank 43) *Olga (Rank 44) *Alberto (Rank 45) *Matt Neff (Rank 46) *Mary (Rank 47) *Carlo Romano (Rank 48) *Maddona (Rank 49) *Kayla (Rank 50) *Cooper (Rank 51) *Akari (Rank 52) *Franco (Rank 53) *Hank (Rank 54) *Gremmie (Rank 55) *Xandra (Rank 56) *Vicky (Rank 57) *Lenny (Rank 58) *Kenji (Rank 59) *Foodini (Rank 60) *Papa Louie (Rank 61) Closers *Jojo (Sunday) *Donald (Monday) *Sue (Tuesday) *Xavier (Wednesday) *Hope(Thursday) *Crystal (Friday) *Quinn (Saturday) Releases *29th March (Flipline Studios/Armor Games) *May 20th (Cool Math 4 Kids) Category:Resturants Category:Fan Games Category:Gameria Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:Games Category:Desktop Games Category:2013 Games